These Days
by The Notorious Cat
Summary: NickSara Something happened between Sara and Nick in the past, and there are many unanswered questions. When they meet again among the streets of Las Vegas, can they finally find the answers they've been searching for?


- The Rascal Flatts Series– Part 1 – These Days -

- Nick's Point Of View -

I strolled across the parking lot, trying to keep my cool. The start of my first shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab was in about ten minutes, and my nerves were starting to shake a little. I was early, so I stopped right before the door to take a few deep breaths.

"Calm down Stokes" I told myself, and after a final breath, I reached for the handle when...

SWOOSH the door opened right in my face. It almost barreled me over, but I managed to jump back a millisecond before it hit my forehead. I saw a flash of brown and red fly by me, and then stop short.

Once I regained my balance, I shook my head and smiled at the being that had opened the door.

Holy shit, there's a shocker for you.

**_Hey baby, is that you?_**

**_Wow, your hair got so long_**

**_Yeah, yeah, I love it, I really do_**

We just stared at each other for a minute, not quite believing what we were seeing. But there she was, long brown hair, red shirt, blue jeans and all, standing right in front of me.

"Hey baby, is that you?" I reached out for her, unconsciously and mechanically calling her baby, touching her shoulder to make sure she was really there.

She just nodded; putting her hand on top of the hand I had on her shoulder, still in shock.

"Hi Nick." She just said.

"Hey Sara."

We remained silent for a moment until I realized I still had my on her shoulder. I brought it back to my side, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. But it was too late for that. We just stood there in silence, until I could no longer resist telling her what was on my mind.

"Wow, you're hair got so long. I love it." I said, touching it for a brief second. I recoiled when she looked from the ground up at me.

"Really?" she asked, with an innocent tone that I know could only come from her.

"Yeah, I really do." My finger brushed her cheek for just a moment, and as it fell to my side, I know I caught a smile and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I can't believe you're here." She stated and I nodded in agreement. Realization struck me as I remembered something.

"So the rumors were true..." I looked down, slightly sad.

"What rumors?" she asked, and I caught her eye

"Well I heard..." I started, but her ringing cell phone interrupted me.

She gave me an apologetic smile, and I returned it.

"This is Sara Sidle." She answered. I must have been swept up in the moment because if my head would have been working properly, I would have realized she wasn't married. Sidle was the last name she was born with, the last name she had had back at Gordon.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Sara clicked the cell phone closed and looked up at me. At the mention of 'being right there' I remembered my new job, my first shift.

"Shift starts in two minutes, I have to go." I said, sorry that I had work. I threw her a longing glance and turned to leave. But she caught my arm, and I twisted back to look her in the eye.

"Err...listen, Nick, uh, I was wondering if maybe you're free in a little while. I was hoping maybe we could catch up on each other's lives or something..." she trailed off, wondering if she had gone too far. But I threw her what she used to call my signature smile, reassuring her.

"Sure, that'd be great." I said, meaning every word of it.

"Okay. Call me when you get off work will you? My number is 479-0349."

"Yeah." I toyed with an idea in my head, wondering if I voice it, if I should ask her. She was halfway across the parking lot before I just stopped thinking about it and did it.

"Hey Sara?" I yelled, and I saw her turn around. I jogged over to her, and she looked at me strangely.

"Yes?"

I smiled again, touching her arm gently with just the tips of my fingers.

"Don't I get a hug?"

She smiled, but made no move toward me. I opened my arms and finally she relented. I hugged her securely around the waist, and her arms wrapped around my neck. We fell into each other just the way we used to.

When she did take a step back, I looked into her eyes expectantly. She blushed, and I caressed her back gently.

"See you later then?" I asked amused at how much of a stereotype girl she was acting like right now, smiling and blushing.

"Yeah. See you later." She stepped fully out of my embrace, throwing me a quick smile.

I walked back to the front door of the LVPD building. Before I went in, I saw her pull out, and I waved at her. Once she was gone I just stood there for a moment, shaking my head.

Sara Sidle was back in my life.

And I would have it no other way.

After shift...

I open the front door to the crime lab, throwing my new co-worker Warrick a wave. Flipping open my cell phone, I fish around in my pockets for a moment before I find Sara's cell phone number. It's pointless though.

I already memorized it.

I let myself stop and take a few deep breaths before I dial her number. My thoughts wander back to Sara, to high school, to our innocent love and the barbecues we loved to go to, to hanging on the beach and walking her to class.

I shake myself awake, popping out of my imaginary world back to reality. But it's strange still. The thought of calling Sara doesn't seem like a reality. I haven't called her for ten or fifteen years. And as weird as that sounds, it's nice. I get to see Sara, my high school girlfriend of three and a half years, who ran away to somewhere or another, leaving me behind to wallow in my sorrow and wonder what happened.

But as we all know, time heals these things, and I am over it. I know there has to be a logical reason as to why she just left. So, here I stand, phone in hand, ready to dial her number and make a phone call that could very possibly change my life. I open my phone and dial her number with out giving myself enough time to think about it.

As it rings, I wonder if anyone else has ever felt like sometimes, the simplest, most everyday things seem to last an eternity when being done under a special occasion.

And this is definitely a special occasion.

"Hello?"

Not only hearing someone speaking, but hearing Sara speaking nearly made me jump out of my skin. I regained my composure and spoke.

"Sara? Hi." I say, quite dumbly.

"Hey Nick." She speaks my name softly, as if we're still in love, as if relishing the sound of saying my name. I quickly shake off the thought as I realize an awkward silence now looms over the phone line. I know its up to me to break it.

"Uh...so anyway...about that date, I mean, _meeting_... you still want to get together with me? I could make us both breakfast at my house." I say tentatively, wondering if she considered that too personal.

"Of course I do! It's Sunday, and I've got nowhere to be." She exclaims, and her enthusiasm gives me some confidence.

Unfortunately that doesn't last long, seeing as how I remember one teensy weensy tiny winy little detail.

She's married.

"Uh, Sara? Are you sure your husband won't mind you coming over to have breakfast with me? I don't mean to cause any trouble."

There's a pause before she speaks.

"Husband?" she exclaims, and I can't figure out her meaning.

So I remain silent.

"Nick, I'm not married. Heck, I don't even have a boyfriend."

I'm stunned, so once again there's silence.

"Are you even there?"

I shake my head to break myself out of my daze.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here sorry. I'm just amazed you don't have a boyfriend."

Silence again. And this time, not the comfortable kind.

"You think I'm not good enough?" she says angrily, and I wonder if she could be any further from the truth.

"No, no it's not that at all. I heard rumors that you were married, and after how we split up, I just figured you had moved on and found yourself a good man."

I stop for a minute before I tell her the real reason though.

"Not only that Sara, I mean, you're beautiful."

I hear a rustle and a sniffle in the background. There's a slight waver in her voice when she next speaks.

"Nick...thanks."

"You're welcome. So breakfast in an hour?" I ask.

"Alright." She says, "...I'm looking forward to it."

"As am I." I say smartly, and I hear a faint giggle in the background.

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye babe." I say. I start to close my phone, but I stop when I hear something.

"Bye..."

An hour later...

I thought about Sara as I awaited her arrival. She was now unattached and coming over to breakfast with me by order of her own free will.

And that my friends, is nothing short of amazing.

I hear the doorbell ring, and a smile creeps up onto my face. I open the door, and there she is, standing there silently, a look of terror of the unknown upon her face. I give her a smile, and she returns it. Automatically, I open my arms and she fills them.

"Hey Sar." I whisper softly as I take a deep breath, the scent of her sweet smelling shampoo filling my lungs. I hold on to her as if it's life itself, wondering when I have to let go, and what will happen after I do.

"Hey Nick." She seems in no rush either. She sighs, and I see her close her eyes. I smile at that, holding her as I used to while we would stand on the beach, watching the sunset, and the stars come out.

Just as I started to wonder how long we were going to stand there, I felt her hands move from the back of my neck, running down my shoulders until they landed in the middle of my forearm. She pushed lightly against them, and I took this as a sign to let her go. When I did, I smiled down at her, and she looked away shyly, biting her lip as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. But she met my gaze a second later, smiling.

"Wanna come in yet?" I tease, and she laughs a little, poking me in the stomach.

"Only if you want me to." She says smartly, but walks in anyway.

"You know I do."

Sara turned and rolled her eyes at me as I shut the door, but I know there was a grin on her face as she turned around to keep walking.

"Want the grand tour?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Well right this way Madame." I bowed with a laugh, and she just took me by the forearm, pulling me along, giggling all the way.

"Okay, here's the kitchen and the living room." I said as we passed them, proceeding down the hall.

"That's the bathroom on your right, and the laundry room." And she nodded. I was acutely aware that our hands kept brushing up against one another.

"And back there are the bedrooms. We could go in there if you want..." I said playfully, waggling my eyebrows at her. She just laughed, walking away back towards the kitchen.

"In your dreams Stokes."

"Hey, how'd you know?" I said, coming up to stand next to her as she leaned against the counter, slipping one arm around her waist. She just blushed, putting her head on my shoulder. I grinned at this sign. If she was flirting back with me, and allowing me to hug and hold her, things were looking up.

"C'mon babe, breakfast is ready, and the egg's will get cold." She smiled, and I took an educated guess that it was from me calling her babe. I squeezed her side before letting my hand drop, instantly wishing I hadn't.

"You still a veggie?" I asked Sara, inquiring as to whether or not she was still a vegetarian.

"Halfway. I am forced to eat the occasional steak or burger to keep my proteins up, but I like to stay veg when I have the choice." We sit, and I nearly pull out Sara's chair for her before I remember her telling me that she hates that. So we take our seats, talking like the old friends that we are, staying on topics in the news to keep the ground neutral.

_**'Norma Jean', ain't that the song**_

_**We'd sing in the car**_

_**Drivin' downtown, top down**_

_**Making the rounds**_

_**Checking out the bands on Doheeney Avenue**_

As we cleared the table (she insisted on helping me), I turned up the radio. A song blasted out, one both of us knew.

"Hey, 'Norma Jean', ain't that the song we'd sing in the car, drivin' downtown, checking out the bands on Doheeney Avenue?" I called, and she looked up at me with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I think it was."

From her tone of voice, I put down the dishes I was rinsing and turned off the water. After drying my hands, I looked up at Sara again. She's busying herself with cleaning the table. I know her back is to me on purpose, and I walked up behind her, touching her shoulder gently.

"Are you okay?" I ask. I know she's not immediately as she turns around, there are tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey now, come here, it's alright..." I trail off, stumbling backwards with her in my arms, sitting us down on the couch as sobs wrack her body.

I stroke her hair as she calms down, and her arms wrap around my waist hugging me closer. I think I might know what's bothering her, but I let her take her time.

"Sara?" I ask tentatively. She sits up immediately, surprising me.

"I'm sorry Nick I should..." but I hold her hand as she gets up to leave, pulling her back down beside me.

"Sara. I don't want you to go, and I guarantee that you do not want to go either. I know it's easier for you to just leave. Is that why you left the first time? Because it was easier?" I asked, a slight amount of anger in my voice.

"NO!!" Sara cried, lightly punching my stomach with her fist. "No, Nick, I could never leave you!! It wasn't my choice, it wasn't me..." she said crying into my chest. I sat there in a slight shock. I was confused by what she meant. It had never crossed my mind that it hadn't been her choice to leave.

I rubbed her back lightly, letting her cry a long while. When she stopped crying, I gave it five minutes.

"Sara? I'm sorry what I said before. I didn't mean to be angry with you."

She sat up, looking into my eyes with a sad, watery smile.

"Nick you have a right to be mad at me. If you knew the whole story..."

I waited, giving her a smile. When she looked away, I brought one of my hands up to cup her face. I caressed her cheek, and my thumb traced her lips.

"You have no idea what kind of pain and anguish I went through do you?" I asked. That caught her attention, and she looked me straight in the eye. I let my hand fall.

"Sara, I thought it had been me. I thought maybe you'd heard something untrue, like I had cheated on you, maybe I had been too pushy or too slow." I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but I continued. "Maybe you didn't find me attractive anymore and didn't know how to end it. Or maybe..."

I broke eye contact with her at this.

"Or maybe you had found someone better."

I closed my eyes and let another tear fall. But as it trekked down my cheek, I felt a warm pair of lips gently kiss it away.

"Nick, you could not possibly be more wrong. Even if I did hear a rumor, I would know it was false. Your pace with me was perfect, and it not humanly possible for you not to be attractive."

She lifted my chin at her next words.

"You have to understand. There's no way I could find anyone better than you. No one lives up to your standards. You're perfect."

I smiled, resisting the urge to kiss her. Instead, I tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, rubbing her neck gently. She smiled at my touch, clasping both hands around my free hand, and squeezing it. The smile left her face, and I knew why when she next spoke.

"I would never move away from you by my own free will. Nick..." the tears started pouring down her cheeks like rain.

"Nick...the truth is...my mom...you see... she thought that you and I were going to run off and get married, and that she'd never see to me again." Sara cried, and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"She thought...okay there's no easy way to say this...she thought you were going to convince me to marry you or...you were going to get me pregnant and then disappear, and I'd be left all alone." My jaw dropped, and Sara started crying again, and she fell back into me, and I hugged her

"So…she…took…me…away…and…wouldn't…let…me…see…you…or…write…you…or…call…you…or…anything…because…she…thought…you'd…come…after…me…" " Sara managed between sobs, and I hugged her closer. All my anger that I had saved over the years, mad at Sara for just stranding me, all of it dissipated into the tears that were running down my face.

Her crying died away after awhile, as did mine, but I refused to loosen my grip.

"Oh my God Sara, I had no idea..." I said, still in shock, and still feeling that over protective feeling.

**_Yeah, life throws you curves_**

**_But you learned to swerve_**

**_Me I swung and I missed_**

**_And the next thing ya know_**

**_I'm reminiscin', dreaming old dreams_**

**_Wishing old wishes_**

**_Like you would be back again_**

"I know, I know, and I just knew you would think all those evil things about yourself. I meant what I said before. You're perfect. That's why I haven't had a boyfriend since you. You were my boyfriend."

"I missed you so much...I feel like your memory never truly left me...like the love never died..." I caught myself a minute after I said it.

I had just admitted my everlasting love to her, catching her completely off guard, without assurance that she even liked me anymore.

"No, Nick. It never did."

I hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead gently. She slid her hand up the front of my shirt, making lazy circles over my stomach.

"You know how your mom used to say life throws you curves, but eventually, everyone learns to swerve?" Sara asked me quietly.

"Mmm-hmm." Was all I could manage. The feel of her soft fingers trailing over my skin was a tad bit distracting.

Okay. A lot distracting.

But I took a deep breath, and managed to calm myself down so that I could concentrate on what she was saying.

"Well, sometimes, I feel like, yeah, life throws you curves, and Nick, you learned to swerve. But me, I swung and I missed. And all the while, as my mom drove me to our new house, I just remember dreaming the same dreams, and wishing the same wishes." Sara said, and I could feel the mood around us sink back into sadness.

"All my dreams and all my wishes were the same. I would dream that you were sitting right there, that you would back again. It was so hard..."

**_I wake up and tear drops_**

**_They fall down like rain_**

**_I put on that old song we danced to and then_**

**_I head off to my job_**

**_Guess not much has changed_**

**_Punch the clock_**

**_Head for home_**

**_Check the phone, just incase_**

**_Go to bed_**

**_Dream of you_**

**_That's what I'm doing these days_**

"Nick, you have to know that you're not the only one who went through all the hurting and aching. Every-" she started, but I interrupted.

"At least you weren't left stranded with no answers!" I said, the hurt resounding in my voice. She sat up to face me straight in the eye, taking hold of both of my hands.

"I mean sure, okay, so I know what went on, right." She said, "But do you think that made it any easier to leave you behind? It was so difficult to know that you were so close, but so far away. You meant the world to me, and yet I had left you without a goodbye, and it made me feel so horrible."

Tears started running down her face silently, seemingly unnoticed by her as she continued.

"Every day, I'd wake up, crying, thinking of you. My alarm clock would go off, and I had it set to play that old song we danced to, remember that song? Then I'd head off to my job, I guess not much would change. I'd punch the clock, and when I'd get home, I'd go straight for the phone, checking the messages for your voice, just in case. Then I'd go to bed, dreaming of you. That's what I'd do every day."

I leaned over and kissed her cheek gently as a sob escaped her.

"Sara?" I asked quietly, waiting for her to look at me, touching her forehead, combing my fingers gently through her hair. I spoke when she finally did look up

"Baby, I don't blame you at all."

She threw her arms around my neck, and my hands slid automatically around her back, squeezing her closer to me. She had her knees bent, the inside of her thighs next to the outside of mine. She was kneeling so she could rest her head on my shoulder where I sat, my back towards the corner of the couch.

As she rested, a hiccup or sob still coming along every now and then, I slid my legs up onto the couch, and I now leaned fully against the armrest. Her legs came on top of mine until she was lying completely on top of me. Her hands came down from my neck to cross in front of her, and she spread her hands over my stomach. She squeezed my stomach gently.

I am not afraid to admit that I had to stifle a groan.

**_Someone told me after college_**

**_You ran off to Vegas._**

**_You married a rodeo cowboy_**

**_Wow, that ain't the girl I knew._**

"So, where'd you think I had gone?" Sara asked softly. I knew she must blame herself a lot for what had happened between us, and I felt badly. It wasn't really her fault at all. I ran a hand through her hair, and I felt her snuggle gently into me.

"Well, I figured you had gone off to school. And someone told me, after college, you ran off to Vegas, to marry a rodeo cowboy. When I heard that, I just remember thinking wow, that ain't the girl I knew."

Sara laughed quietly, and she scooted up a bit so that her head fit perfectly on my neck and shoulder. I rested my head against hers, and I found her hands, taking one of them in each of my own. Our fingers threaded together, and she squeezed both my hands, reassuring me that this was okay.

"How've you been Nick? I worried about you constantly." Sara asked me, and one of my thumbs caressed her hand.

Me I've been a few places

Mostly here and there once or twice

Still sortin' out life, but I'm doing alright.

Yeah, it's good to see you too

"Me? I've been a few places, mostly here and there once or twice. I guess I'm still sortin' out life. But, I'm doin' alright." I answer.

"I'm glad." She states. "You know, it's really good to see you."

"Yeah." I said. "It's good to see you too. I'm very glad you are here." I kiss her forehead gently to reiterate the meaning of my words.

"I second that notion." She says, her hot breath wafting over my cheek. This is incredibly stimulative, and a sharp intake of breath is my first impulse to calm it. I grit my teeth, and try to make a fist, forgetting her hands are still interlocked with mine. So, all I can do is squeeze her hands.

Sara isn't stupid. She knows the signs, she knows what I'm trying to prevent, and she knows the cause. Once I settle the ever-growing feeling of arousal, she speaks.

"Sorry Nick..." she nearly whispers, and I know how embarrassed she must feel. I release one of her hands, wrapping my arm around her lower back, squeezing her for a moment before releasing her and allowing that hand to settle and caress her back.

"Don't be." I smile as I kiss her forehead, and she smiled back.

"Okay. I'm not." She teases, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey!" I say, feigning anger. We both laugh, and it makes me feel good to see a smile on her face.

I wonder if she smiled a lot during our separation.

Sara takes her free hand and slides it under my arm, letting her hand splay out over my shoulder. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are really comfortable?" she asks me, and I laugh inwardly at how that could sound.

"Yeah. You have." I say, and I feel her release my hand. My eyes open, I wonder if I hit a nerve.

No, she's just curling her hair behind her ear. When she's done, she confidently returns her hand to mine without giving it another thought. I close my eyes, smiling, enjoying the sensation of her body on mine.

Suddenly I feel Sara's warm, soft lips connecting with my neck. I sigh contentedly as she remains there for a moment, sucking gently on my neck before releasing me. Our eyes connect, and I smile, stroking her back, and giving her hand a squeeze. She nestles into me, and I will her closer.

I close my eyes, and let sleep take me. I drift slowly off to sleep, hoping that when I wake up, Sara will still be here.

Praying that all this won't have been a beautiful dream.

- Sara's Point Of View -

As I wake from my nap, I have one thing to say and one thing only.

Falling asleep in Nick's arms is nothing short of heaven.

I couldn't resist the urge of kissing him before we fell asleep. I just needed to let him know that I felt the same spark that he was obviously feeling.

Need I remind myself of how easily I turn him on?

Well, now I'm awake, and Nick isn't. That's alright though. I like watching him sleep. One of my fingers gently graces his neck, and he instinctively tightens his arms around me without even waking up.

Damn him and his cuteness!

It's just the little things he does that make me love him so much. The way he playfully jokes around with me and always tries to make anyone feel comfortable in any situation. How he still practices common courtesy even thought no one else in this world seems to. And especially the way he doesn't mind talking, how he loves to love, how he isn't afraid to show his weak side to me.

All these reasons just make me want to hug him tight, so I do what any sane girl would. I hug him. I hear him grunt just a little as his eyes open, and he smiles. I love how I only see the corner of his lips from my view, but I always know when he's smiling.

"Hey." He says softly.

"Hey." I answer. My head still rests on his shoulder, my forehead touching his neck.

"You okay?" he asks, and I wonder why he thinks I'm not.

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Well," he explains, "you squeezed me, and I didn't know if you had to wake me up or if something might be wrong."

"No. Things couldn't be dandier."

"Glad to here it." He says as his arms snake around my waist giving me a squeeze. My shirt has involuntarily ridden up as I slept, and the feel of his bare flesh on mine is making me want to beg him to touch me more.

I drape one arm over his upper chest, letting a hand fall lazily on the back of his neck, tracing little circles on it. His eyes shut and he licks his lips, obviously enjoying such a sensation. His response is to spread his hands out on my back, his thumbs dipping under the top of my shirt and playing across my back, while his pinky fingers dip dangerously close to going into my pants. I shiver a good and slightly excited shiver, half at his gentle touch, half at the thought of Nick in my pants, and what that would mean for us. We'd be in love. That makes me shiver with happiness again.

"Are you cold?" he asks, worriedly.

"No..."

In an effort to warm me up, Nick rubs the sides of my arm. He obviously doesn't remember that I am very ticklish. I squirm, and he stops. He does it again, I giggle, and he stops, a wide smile spreading on his face.

He tickles me again, this time, not stopping when I laugh out loud. He rolls us so we're both on our sides, and I take advantage of the opportunity to tickle him back. At first he doesn't laugh, but I recall him saying once that his bare stomach was extremely ticklish. So I slide my hands up the front of his shirt, and he roars with laughter.

Either in an act of retaliation, or as an excuse to feel my bare skin, Nick tries to slide his hands up the back of my shirt. That doesn't work; my shirt just comes up all the way to the bottom edge of my bra. He tickles me, and I push against his chest. But I apparently push too far, because I start to lose my balance. I shut my eyes and let out a scream. I'm almost going over the edge of the couch when...

I feel Nick's strong and muscular arms wrap around my body, pulling me back onto the couch with him. I keep my eyes shut, listening to his slightly heavy breathing as he holds me against him.

"Thanks Nick..." I say, resting my head against his shoulder and upper chest. My breathing is slightly heavy too, and I can't tell if it's the fact that I almost just got hurt, or its the fact that my entire stomach is being exposed to, pressed up against, and being held by Nick.

"I couldn't let you get hurt." He says, gesturing behind me. I turn my head to see a very sharp spoke sticking out of Nick's coffee table. I would have surely landed on it had I fallen over the couch. I turn my head and bury my face in Nick's neck, not quite able to face the fact I could have been extremely injured if he hadn't saved me. He squeezes me tight, and it gives me strength. I lean up and kiss him softly on the cheek.

"I owe you." I whisper in his ear.

"I'll keep that in mind." He says with a playful wink. I silently sigh over how cute he is.

We are silent for a moment before he speaks.

"Why are you in Vegas anyway Sara?" he asks.

"Well, I was here on a business trip. I work in crime scene investigation as well, and I kind of need a new job. I came here in search of one, but I think you might have filled my spot." I say.

"Sorry." He says sheepishly, but I shrug and chuckle.

"Not a big deal. I'm planning on moving wherever my job takes me." I explain. "I have no attachments now, so it's easier for me to just move close to my work. I'm thinking I'm going to be getting a job in Farrah, hopefully that turns out okay."

"That's two hours away..." he sighs, and I don't allow myself to think that he's disappointed over the distance between us. It's too perfect, and I'm not used to that. I always feel like as soon as something goes right, that I have to live on the edge, waiting for it to go wrong.

I move the hand from the back of Nick's neck, stroking it and swirling around. I feel his pinkies that nearly went into my pants before, come out on top of my pants, and rest on my upper butt. I sigh contentedly, thinking the only thing I need now is for Nick to completely grip my butt and tell me he's not going to let me get away again, that we can stay this way forever.

"When are you leaving?" he asks so solemnly that it sounds like he's asking a terminally ill patient when they are dying.

"Later today." I say reluctantly, hoping he won't be angry. His reaction surprises me. He closes his eyes, squeezes my back, and as I gazed at his face, I could swear a "No..." fell upon his lips.

He was...depressed?

In an effort to comfort him, I slid my body up so my head rested on his upper shoulder once again. I wrapped both arms around his neck, holding him close to me.

As I moved my body, his hands, which were now lingering on the edge of my butt, stayed in place. So as I moved up, his hands trailed down, nearly cupping my butt. As soon as he realized his mistake, Nick removed his hands.

"Mm." I corrected. "They were fine."

I hear him breathe a laugh before returning both hands. They were lower now then before, resting lightly on my rear end. He took one hand, made a loose fist and trailed it up and down one side of my butt. His touch sent satisfied shivers through me.

"All right?" he asked, stopping his hand for a moment.

"I'll tell you when you're out of line Stokes." I said.

"Okay." He said, giving my butt a gentle squeeze before his hand returned to its sweeping motion. I laughed lightly at him, loving how he wanted to be sure everything was okay with me before he did anything.

"Hey Sara?" he called softly.

"Yeah?" I answered, my voice equally as soft.

"I...I just wanted to thank you for telling me everything. I know that must have took some courage to spill your guts like that, and I wanted to let you know I appreciate it a lot." He said in a tender, affectionate way.

"It doesn't take a lot of courage to tell you something Nick. Thanks for being so understanding." I return, and I feel him smiling.

He turns and kisses the top of my head, a silent you're welcome.

An afterthought hits me, and I feel a need to say something about it.

"Thanks for not biting my head off right away and throwing all these accusations out there. ...Thanks a lot for just giving me a chance."

"Your welcome Sara."

I kiss his neck, my tongue making a slow, sensuous circle on his neck. I hear the remnants of a supposed to be stifled groan escape him. I want to go further, to explore the unknown territory, but I know one thing. And this one thing is powerful enough to stop me.

Heartbreak hurts.

- Nick's Point Of View -

I sat solemnly in the drivers seat, slowly pulling the car into the parking garage spot. Sara avoids eye contact with me, and I wish for nothing more than to have her back in my arms again. And yet, in some sick oxymoron, here I was putting her on a plane.

Throwing her out of my arms instead of willing her back in.

I jump out of the car, pulling her small luggage case out of the back. I place it on the ground and close the trunk as she grabs the handle of her suitcase, wheeling it behind her. I take her hand as she walks in silence beside me.

I check my watch. 5:30. Her plane leaves at 6:10. We should hurry, but I don't think I can. The quicker we move, the shorter amount of time I have to spend with her.

I wonder if it's humanly possible to love someone as much as I love her.

Too bad she doesn't know it.

We check her baggage in, and walking down the concourse to her gate, I refuse to let go of her hand. She is walking very close to me, and feeling her body rub gently into mine every one in a while is not making it any easier to accept the fact she's leaving.

Gate 17. That's hers. I spot 16, a 6:30 flight to Buffalo. There's 17. It's 6:00, and they're boarding. I stop; the realization starts to sink in. She turns to me.

"Nick I...." She starts, but she just throws her arms around my neck, and I hold her close. I feel a sob course through her body and I squeeze her as if she's life itself.

_**Hey girl, you're late**_

_**And those planes, they don't wait**_

_**But if you ever come back around**_

_**To this sleepy old town**_

_**Promise you'll stop in**_

_**To see an old friend**_

_**And until then...**_

- Sara's Point Of View -

I feel nick squeeze me tight, and instantly I wish that I was back at his house, laying on it with him. And I know if I could possibly ever get that chance again, if I could go back in time, I know I'd tell him I would never leave again, that we could stay that way forever.

"Hey girl you're late... and those planes...they don't wait." Nick says as he releases me. I keep my arms around his neck, and his hands don't move an inch from my waist, but we step out of the embrace. I turn quickly around. It's true. The boarding line is winding down, as is my remaining time with Nick. His hand gently cups my cheek, caressing my face.

"But if you ever come back around to this not-so-sleepy old town, promise me you'll stop in to see an old friend." I nod with a sad, watery smile as a single tear rolls down my face. His thumb sweeps it away as he smiles genuinely at me, and I know he's trying to be strong for the both of us.

Thank God.

"And until then..." he says softly, leaning down and capturing my lips tenderly. The kiss is soft and short, but the meaning behind it is loving and powerful.

"FINAL CALL FOR FLIGHT 321, GATE 17! FINAL BOARDING CALL!" booms loudly over the speakers. Our kiss breaks, and I send Nick a longing look.

"I have to go." I say dumbly, but Nick has no reaction.

"Goodbye Sara." He says softly, a barely audible whisper.

"Goodbye Nick." I don't think I have done something this hard in my life. I step out of his embrace and check my ticket in.

"Thank you for flying with Continental Airlines. You may board the plane!" I stop, looking down at the ticket. That damned ticket.

I turn, one last time and stare at Nick. I smile, and so does he.

_**I wake up and tear drops**_

_**They fall down like rain**_

_**I put on that old song we danced to and then**_

_**I head off to my job**_

_**Guess not much has changed**_

_**Punch the clock**_

_**Head for home**_

_**Check the phone, just incase**_

_**Go to bed**_

_**Dream of you**_

_**That's what I'm doing these...**_

Suddenly, I can't bear it anymore. I turn sharply and walk quickly down the hallway. Tears stream down my face as I think one thing, over and over.

I'm gonna wake up, with teardrops, falling down like rain. I'm gonna put on that old song we danced to and then I'll head off to my job. Nothing will change. I'll punch the clock. Head for home. Check my phone, just in case you called. Then I'll go to bed, and dream of you. Every single day.

For the rest of my life.

I board the plane, wiping my eyes hurriedly. Seat four, seat four... I busy myself by concentrating on finding my seat. There, seat four. I sit down, resting my head. An old black woman takes the seat next to me.

"Wha's wrong child?" I jump, slightly startled.

**_I wake up and tear drops_**

**_They fall down like rain_**

**_I put on that old song we danced to and then..._**

"I...I..." I stumble, wondering what I should say. The old woman stares into my eyes with a soft smile, and I suddenly feel the urge to tell her everything. But I don't know where to start...

"I...Okay, it's a man. I wake up, with tear drops falling down my face...and I put on that old song we danced to and then-"

"Your man out dere idn't he."

I nod.

"Honey, you's best get out dere and claim him, cause he might not be around fo long. And you's in love with him, so if you don't tell him dat, your little heart might nought be around much longer eider." She says wisely.

"Welcome to Continental Airlines flight 321." A voice booms over the speakers. "If every one would please check their tickets for a flight number. If you have been accidentally put on the wrong flight, this is your last chance to get off the plane."

The old woman leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Youngin', trust dis old gypsy woman. You's on de wrong flight."

In a moment of indecision, I make my choice.

"I'm supposed to go to Buffalo!" I scream a lie as I stand. I hear the old gypsy chuckle.

"Dat's the way."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I lean over and tell her. She just nod's and keeps on chuckling.

I get up and walk quickly down the aisle. The flight attendant stands with an outstretched arm to take a look at my ticket. But I shove past her. She'll see on my ticket that I'm actually supposed to be on this flight, but I don't care.

All I am concerned about is Nick.

_**I wake up and tear drops**_

_**They fall down like rain**_

_**I put on that old song we danced to and then...**_

That's it. All I can think about as I run down the concourse in search of Nick is that I can't wake up every morning, with the teardrops falling down like rain. I can't listen to that old song we danced to again. That's it.

"NICK!!" I scream wildly.

**_I wake up and tear drops_**

**_They fall down like rain_**

**_I put on that old song we danced to and then..._**

Where the hell is he?

How far can one man walk in the time I was on that plane? I start to run, run and run looking this way and that for Nick.

Tears run down my face as an awful thought enters my brain.

He could have left.

**_I wake up and tear drops_**

**_They fall down like rain_**

**_I put on that old song we danced to and then..._**

There.

There he is.

Straight up ahead.

Standing there looking out the window.

Waiting for my plane to take off.

"Nick..." I sigh in relief. He turns and sees me. A look of pure awe and excitement appears on his face.

I scream with delight as her runs to me, throwing his arms around me and twirling me around.

One he sets me down, I tell him something before our lips connect.

"I couldn't get on that plane."


End file.
